The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, e.g., a semiconductor device having a plurality of cells.
Patent Document 1 describes a semiconductor device in which cells each having a plurality of wiring layers are formed over a semiconductor substrate. The semiconductor device of Patent Document 1 includes the cells having functions that can be changed among a plurality of types of functions by merely changing the patterns of the wiring layers including and higher than the second layer over the semiconductor substrate. This reduces design influence resulting from changes in the functions of the cells.